


The Brewin Storm of Teen Angst

by starwater09



Category: Clone High
Genre: Angst and Humor, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Humor, Jealousy, Ponce is still alive, Teen Angst, Teen Crush, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:49:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26690947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starwater09/pseuds/starwater09
Summary: A new Clone High fanfic that I just had to do, what if during the Pie of the Storm episode it was JFK’s foster dads whom offered a place to stay for Toots and Joan before Cleo’s foster mother does? Goes AU from there but it includes Ponce so that’s a win win! Another Joan and JFK pairing because give the people what they want! And they want JoanFK or anything with JFK really…a lot of people want JFK!
Relationships: Cleopatra/Abraham Lincoln (Clone High), JFK/Ponce "Poncey" de León (Clone High) in a best friends way, Joan of Arc/Abraham Lincoln (Clone High) onesided, Joan of Arc/JFK (Clone High)
Comments: 47
Kudos: 292





	1. Chapter One: A house in Ashes.

**Joan pov**

“Oh no the window!” Joan said out loud as she struggles to get the window that had flown opened because of the harsh wind outside to close again.

“Storms a brewin.” Toots states with a shiver from his rocking chair, though he was correct about the storm coming in but the reason for the blind man’s chill had more to do with the refrigerator that he was sitting in front of.

“It looks like it’s going to be a bad one Toots.” Joan says in a bit of a worried tone. The teenage clone of Joan of Arc did not usually worry too much about the weather, in fact she has always enjoyed watching a good storm from her window whether it be heavy wind and rain or heavy snow she’s always enjoyed them. But something about today’s storm was different she could just feel it.

“Now I may be literally blind, but don’t you worry about this storm Joan of Arc. I built this house like Noah built his ark ready for a flood. Yep this house is flood proof.” Toots reassures his foster granddaughter.

But the small family would never get a chance to know for sure because after Toots statement was said the house was struck by lightning setting it on fire. Joan and Toots quickly got out of the house once the fire started, Joan had not even gotten a chance to call the fire department before everything in the house went up in flames and went out in want felt like seconds.

“It’s gone Toots.” Joan says sadly as she looked at what was left of the house. Everything was ash now furniture, pictures, clothes you name it. “It’s all gone.”

“What a terrible flood. Holla when you see land Joany, holla when you see land.” Toots says from inside an unmoving rowboat, evidently for some reason Toots believed the house had flooded instead of going up in flames.

Before Joan could correct her foster grandfather, the sound of approaching footsteps caught her attention. She wasn’t surprise that someone had decided to check things out after all the lightning and thunder were loud when it struck her house she was surprise though to see only one man approaching whom she knew as one of the men whom fostered JFK.

“Oh goodness, is everyone alright?” Wally asked as he approached the small family.

“Joany?! I hear people Joany have we finally reached land?” Toots asked as he kept paddling the unmoving rowboat.

“It’s JFK’s parents Toots they came to see what happened to the house.” Joan explained taking the paddle away from the blind man.

“Yes, that flood sure was awful.” Toots states while shaking his head at the misfortunate. “How many other people lost their house to the flood?”

“No one Toots, there was no flood.” Joan began to explain. “The house was struck by lightning.”

“Now I may be blind Joany, but I think I would know the difference between a flood and a fire!” Toots exclaimed confidently.

“Never mind that Toots.” Joan says helping her foster grandfather out of the rowboat. “We’ve got to find a place to stay for the night and call the insurance agency. I’m sure they’ll be able to pay a nice enough hotel until the house is fixed.”

“Insurance? No Joany couldn’t get any insurance for the house.” Toots states shaking his head much to Joan’s disbelief. “Something about the house not being fireproof…shot like any house is fireproof.”

“No insurance?!” Joan repeats back in shock, as Toots words were being processed. They had no insurance that meant that they wouldn’t even have a solid place to stay for the night…their house would also never be rebuilt. The small family had so little as it was what were they going to do?

“You can stay with us if you need too?” Wally suggested much to the small family’s surprise. “We have extra rooms; you can stay with us until you get back on your feet.”

“Gee that’s really kind of you Mr. Flynn...but I think-” Joan begins to say trying to come up with a kind enough excuse to reject his offer.

“We’ll take it!” Toots agrees before Joan could finish her sentence. “And if I’m remembering correctly you’ve got a son, right? Isn’t that great Joany you’ll be able to make a new little friend.” He proclaims not being able to see the look of horror on his foster granddaughter’s face. “Don’t forget our bags Joany!”

“Yeah sure.” Joan of Arc says sarcastically, as she followed behind the two older men. _It’s not like now I’m being forced to live with J Fucks every girl K._ Sooner than she would have liked the three of them were standing in front of the large house. Joan let’s out a sigh as she mentally prepares herself for what she knew was coming.

“Hark! That sounds like the gentle sigh of a vulnerable teenage girl!” Before Wally could even reach for his keys the front door was swung wide open by his foster son. “Hey baby, what er uh brings you blowin by? Besides to blow Me!”

“They lost their house in a fire son.” Wally explains so very used to his foster son’s behavior. “They’ll be staying here with us until they can get back on their feet.” Wally than walks through the door followed by Toots and a reluctant Joan of Arc. “So, be sure to make them feel welcomed. And show them to the guest bedrooms I need to talk to your father.”

“Sure er uh dad.” JFK says in an excited tone, the three walk up the stairs and JFK practically shoves Toots into the first free bedroom they passed. “There er uh you go enjoy the view!” He says before turning to Joan and giving her a sly grin. “Hey I er uh was thinking, in the er uh spirit of making you feel er uh welcomed here you’d er uh welcome the chance to stay in my er uh bedroom instead of one of the guest rooms?” Joan responded to his suggestion by punching him in the stomach with enough force to knock him on his back. “Is that a yes or er uh no?” JFK asked getting back up after recovering quickly.

“That’s a hell no Kennedy!” Joan says bitingly. “God! As if it wasn’t already bad enough that I lost my house but now I’m stuck living with you uhhh!”

“You lost your house Joan?” Ponce asked coming up from behind the two teens. “That’s awful, what happen?”

“Oh, Ponce it totally sucks.” Joan begins to explain not at all surprised to see him at JFK’s house after all the two were rarely apart. “Lightning hit our house and we lost everything, and it sucks. And we can’t even rebuild our house because we didn’t have insurance. This whole thing just sucks Ponce.”

“Well now at least you made it out okay.” Ponce said in a comforting manner. “And you and Toots will get back on your feet in no time.”

“Thanks Ponce, I’m glad I have you around to talk to.” Joan says feeling a bit better. “And I’m so glad you’ll always be around; to be a shoulder to lean on and to give good advice. Now if you don’t mind, I think I’m just going to take a breather in the guest room for a while.”

“Sure, Joan you deserve it after everything you’ve been through.” Ponce tells her. “Good night and if I don’t ever see you again have a wonderful life.”

“Yeah sure good night Ponce.” Joan says before moving to shut the door.

“Hey wait, what about er uh sleeping in-” The rest of JFK’s sentence was cutoff as Joan slammed the door shut and for good measure she locked it as well. Joan walks over to the guest bed with another sigh, it was already annoying enough dealing with JFK at school. How would she survive having to live with him for who knows how long? A sudden knock interrupts her thoughts. “Hey baby, whenever you’re er uh ready to a ‘come out’ I’ll be in my room. And by ‘come out’ I mean-”

“Go the hell away!” Joan screams glaring at the door, she didn’t need to hear the rest of the sentence to know were this was going. Joan lies back down on the bed and asks herself one more time. How am I going to survive living with JFK?


	2. Emotions a Brewin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And I’m back with another chapter I’d like to thank everyone who has left Kudos and comments so far I’m glad to have the support.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pervious on Clone High
> 
> "What a terrible flood."   
> "No insurance?"   
> “Hark! That sounds like the gentle sigh of a vulnerable teenage girl!”
> 
> And now back to our regular program!

**JFK pov**

“Hey wait, what about er uh sleeping in-” The rest of JFK’s sentence was cutoff as Joan slammed the door shut, JFK could even hear her locking the door as well. But JFK wasn’t bothered by this after all as much as he’s had girls coming in and out of his house, he never thought he’d have a girl he wanted living with him. “Hey baby, whenever you’re er uh ready to a ‘come out’ I’ll be in my room. And by ‘come out’ I mean-”

“Go the hell away!” Joan screams cutting him off.

“Jackie boy, you shouldn’t be acting like that especially not right now.” Ponce slightly scolds his best friend pulling JFK away from the gues-well for now Joan’s room. “Even if her house didn’t recently go up in smoke saying stuff like that still wouldn’t get her to like you.”

“Come on Poncey, er all the ladies at school love it when I-” JFK starts to say excitedly only to be interrupted by his best friend.

“You know that Joan isn’t like them Jack.” Ponce says evenly. “You’re never going to get anywhere if you keep that up. You’ve got a rare opportunity here Jackie boy and you can’t waste it, now you can get to know Joan in ways you couldn’t before.”

“Right if by ‘get to know’ you er uh mean ‘have sex with’ then yes you’re uh right Ponce I shouldn’t waste this opportunity.” JFK says slyly. “I’ve just er uh got to wait for the right time.”

“You don’t have to act so detached Jack.” Ponce says shaking his head as he and JFK walked away from the guest rooms. “I know that you’ve really liked Joan for a while and-”

“Come on Ponce, me er uh really liking Joan is just crazy.” JFK says with a laugh shaking his head at his friend as they walked into his kitchen, he went to the refrigerator to grab a bottle of soda. “I’m JFK, I er uh don’t get serious and like learn stuff about dames.”

“Hey baby, which soup do you think your friend would like chicken noddle or clam chowder?” His father Wally asked him. “Poor thing must be hungry after everything she went through.”

“Oh, er uh tomato soup would be uh better since Joan can’t have either.” JFK explained to his dad. “She’s er uh what you call a vegetarian.”

“Well then tomato soup and grilled cheese sandwiches it is then.” Wally says after his son explained things. “Be back here in twenty so you can take it up to Joan.”

JFK nods as a silent agreement to return later and then walks out of the kitchen with Ponce who was standing next to him giving him a knowing look. “What?” JFK asked after a moment of silence had passed between the two friends. “What?” He asked again impatiently. “Say something or I’ll sock you one!”

“Nothing I just didn’t know you knew that Joan is a vegetarian.” Ponce just answers with a shrug.

“What’s there to know it’s er uh common knowledge.” JFK said evenly trying to hide any form of embarrassment from his best friend.

“Sure, Jackie boy.” Ponce said letting the conversation go for now. “I’ve got to head home, remember what I said when you talk to Joan again.”

“Yeah whatever, later Poncey.” JFK says as calmly as he could as Ponce walked out the front door. It was only when his friend was out of sight did he take the deep breathe that he had been holding in. Ponce de Leon had a way of seeing right through his best friend and it sometimes frazzled JFK. And for whatever reason JFK wasn’t ready to admit out loud about how much he did like Joan of Arc even to said best friend.

Liking Joan beyond just her hotness was confusing to a guy like JFK; he didn’t even completely understand why he felt the way he did. He knew enough that it wasn’t because she rejects, despite what most people might believe that wasn’t really anything new. It was rare when rejection happens to him, but he’s dealt with it before. A lot of people didn’t look at the clone of JFK and think he was even capable of liking just one girl, and who could blame them since he has spent most of his High School career proving them right. After all he was the clone of John F. Kennedy how else was he supposed to behave? He was just living the life that most people expected him to live. Ponce wasn’t most people though; he knew JFK better than anyone else at school so of course despite JFK’s insists Ponce didn’t believe him for a minute about Joan.

“Baby, time to bring the food to Joan!” Wally says breaking his son out of his thoughts.

“Coming Dad!” JFK said walking back towards the kitchen and picking up a tray of food for Joan and then walking back towards the guest wing of his house. “Or uh at least I will be soon.” He says to himself as he walks back up the stairs, he gets to the door of Joan’s room in no time and begins to knock. “Hey baby, I er uh brought you something hot to fill you UP _and_ some soup too!” JFK said while still knocking on the door. “Come on baby let me er in, it’s no good if it er uh gets cold and the soup and grilled cheese will probably not taste as good either!” 

“Do you seriously not understand the term ‘go the hell away’?” Joan answered from behind the still closed-door irritation clearly heard in her voice. “I’m not in the mood to deal with you Kennedy.”

“That’s okay betty, I er uh know a few tricks that can fix that!” JFK responded back with a laugh. “But in the meantime, your er uh soup is getting colder.”

“Wait, so you really did bring me soup?” Joan asked sounding a bit confused.

“Yeah, my er uh gay foster day thought you might be hungry after uh everything.” JFK explained to her. “It’s tomato soup cause I er uh told him you are uh vegetarian.”

“How did you know I was a vegetarian?” Joan asked suspiciously, though this time she had finally opened the door enough to peek at the tray of food JFK brought over to her.

“Isn’t it er uh common knowledge?” JFK questioned with a raised eyebrow.

“It must be since even you know about it.” Joan says sarcastically moving forward to grab the tray only for JFK to take a half a step back before she could. “What are you doing?” Joan asked after she tried to grab the tray again only to have JFK back away again.

“I er uh wouldn’t be a good welcoming host if I er uh didn’t bring the food in myself.” JFK explained much to Joan’s clear annoyance.

“Please good host cut the crap!” Joan spats glaring at him.

“Hey, I er uh can be a good host. And not just because my er uh gay foster dad told me to make sure you uh felt welcomed.” JFK countered back.

“Yes, and holding my food hostage so that you can get inside the room clearly shows that.” Joan states while rolling her eyes at him. “You know what just hurry up and set it down on the desk, it’s not like I won’t be able to kick you out after anyway.”

With a huge grin on his face JFK walks inside with the tray of food as quickly as possible before Joan could change her mind. After setting the tray down on a desk JFK looks around seeing that the room pretty much looked unchanged from the last time he had been in there. “Aren’t you going to er uh unpack?” He asked turning to face Joan again.

“You can’t really unpack much when you’ve lost everything you own in a freak fire.” Joan states dryly her arms crossed over her chest.

“Right.” JFK says awkwardly as silence falls between the two clones. “So, you er uh want to make out?”

“Get out Kennedy.” Joan said in a deadpanned tone.

“Or uh you can talk about your uh feelings?” JFK quickly suggest before she could kick him out of the room again. He decided to give some of Ponce’s advice a try, couldn’t hurt could it right?

“Please as if you care about how I’m feeling.” Joan counters back glaring at him.

“Course I er uh do.” JFK proclaims, seeing the shocked look that fell on Joan’s face. “You er uh can’t get into making out with me if you er uh upset so uh let’s talk about your uh problems.” The glare returned to Joan’s face and JFK braced himself for the incoming rant.

“Ahh, are you kidding me!” Joan nearly screeches while marching over to JFK in a menacing way. “I nearly get burned alive, lose the only home I’ve ever known and have to live with _YOU_ for who knows how long; not to mention the petty party that I just know is waiting for me when I get to school tomorrow complete with expired canned foods and ratty hammy down clothes that I’ll be forced to wear since I have nothing else to wear but the clothes on my back and-”

“Wait you er uh have no other clothes?” JFK interrupts her rant backing away every time she moves in closer. He didn’t think he could do anything yet about the petty party but there was something he could do clothes wise.

“Kennedy what part of lost everything in the fire do you not understand?” Joan asked sarcastically. “Even if by some miracle I had any other clothes to wear it would have to be in my car…which I should probably get to sometime tomorrow.”

“Er uh hang on a second I’ll uh be right back.” JFK interrupts rushing out the door before Joan could say anything else. Almost as quickly as he left, he was back with an arm full of clothes. “These er uh should be able to hold you uh over until we can go shopping for new clothes.”

“Kennedy, I’m not wearing any clothes from your past ‘dates’.” Joan says forcefully. “Especially if they’re Cleo’s.”

“Don’t be silly baby.” JFK says with a laugh shaking his head at her. “These are uh my clothes, course they’ll be a bit big on er uh you, but I guess a few can make good sleeping clothes or uh you could sleep naked with me.”

“You’re giving me your clothes?” Joan asked suspiciously.

“Sure, one less thing for you to er uh worry about betty.” JFK said with a wink. “So er uh you wanna make out now?”

The sound of JFK’s back hitting the wall outside of Joan’s new room was loud, even his parents could hear it from the downstairs living room. As was his nature JFK recovered pretty quickly shrugging it off that hadn’t gone exactly as he had planned but like he told Poncey earlier he just had to wait for the right time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m thinking about upping the rating for at least one smut chapter either that or I’ll put the smut into a separate chapter let me know what you think.


	3. Storms still a Brewin-Metaphorically Speaking Too!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And I’m back due to popular demand! No seriously the support is amazing to the point that I write chapters instead of doing my homework (its’ going to take a little while longer to get that Psych degree) Time to see how the rest of Clone High takes the new development!  
> I own nothing but the plot!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previously on Clone High
> 
> "You don't have to act so detached Jack."
> 
> "Hey baby, I er uh brought you something hot to fill you UP and some soup too!”
> 
> “You’re giving me your clothes?”

**Joan pov**

“This day is gonna suck.” Joan stated out loud to herself as she continued to lay down on a bed inside of a guest room at JFK’s house. It was another reminder that last night hadn’t been a horrible nightmare and she really had lost her childhood home to a fire. And was now… _living_ with JFK of all people, the relentless horndog of Clone High. From the moment that his foster father Wally offered them a place to stay in their home she knew it would be bad. When JFK opened the door to the house it had quickly gotten worse, even his nice gestures towards the end of the night ended up being tainted. Though the tomato soup was considerate (how did he know she was a vegetarian?) and his old shirt was comfortable enough to sleep in (she had to sleep in something!) it was all done with interior motives.

And now the next day has come and as if her classmates learning about the fire wasn’t enough, they’ll also learn about her new place of residence. Though the place itself was an upgrade from her childhood room, the guest room was large in space had a decent size TV with cable and a desk with a home computer (this family sure treated their guest very well) and even had a connected bathroom which eliminated the chance of bathroom run ins with JFK (though she was sure he would try somehow) it would be a good space for however long the Flynn’s could tolerate her and Toot’s presence. Which now that she thought about it could end up being a long while if it were up to just Toot’s. Joan of Arc had no illusions about their current situation, which was bad. Her foster grandfather was an old blind jazz oboe player with apparently no insurance, Toots was a good musician but he didn’t make a lot of money. And Joan herself was a minor so she couldn’t work at any job for no longer than four or five hours a day and since she could only have a part time job while still going to school that turned into only four or five hours every other day. Even if they saved all they’d be able to afford is a crappy apartment, and that’s before you add in food, and new clothes which they now both needed. So yeah, she and Toots will have to stay here for a long while with JFK and his parents, maybe if she’s lucky it won’t be so bad shoot maybe the novelty of her staying at his home has already run its course and now JFK is over it?

“Hey baby, are you uh ‘up’ yet?” The sound of JFK’s so early in the morning voice complete with thick Bostonian accent interrupts Joan from her thoughts. “Cause I’ve er uh got something ‘stiff’ that can get you ‘up’ **In my pants!** ”

“You’ve got to be kidding me!” Joan groans into her pillow as JFK continues to loudly knock and yell from behind her door.

“Hark, that sounds like the frustrated groan of a teenage girl in bed!” Now JFK’s knocking was getting louder and it was starting to drive Joan crazy. “Come on betty let me er in to-” His sentence is interrupted when Joan suddenly opens the door and slams him up against the nearest wall.

“Would you be quiet!” Joan yells glaring up at the slightly frighten taller boy. “It is way to early for this nonsense right now!” With a final glare Joan released JFK much to his relief at being spared.

“Hey, you’re uh wearing my shirt!” JFK points out, causing Joan’s face to redden slightly suddenly feeling a bit exposed in the hallway even though the old shirt was large enough to reach her knees. “It uh looks good.” There was a bit of a twinkle in his eyes when he looked at her and Joan had to use all the self-control she had left to keep her face from becoming any redder. “So baby, you er want to help me conserve water this mornin?”

“Unbelievable.” Joan said with a glare before walking back towards her room.

“What? I’m just tryin to save on water and er help the environment.” JFK states while trying to follow after her.

“Oh yeah, spell environment and I’ll let you come in.” Joan counters crossing her arms over her chest.

“Okay, er uh ‘I’?” JFK begins but he doesn’t even get the chance to continue before Joan has already shut and locked her door again. “Hey er uh, that’s not fair you didn’t let me finish?!”

“It doesn’t matter environment starts with an ‘E’.” Joan states from behind the closed door rolling her eyes though JFK couldn’t see it.

“We’ll er uh see about that! I’m going to get a dictionary!” JFK responded back and before long Joan could hear him walking away from the door.

“So much for him being over it.” Joan says out loud to herself while shaking her head after a quick glance at the alarm clock near the bed, she decided now was a good enough time to get ready for school and hopefully there would be no more interruptions.

Joan was never one to take a particularly long time to get ready for the day, but this was much more evident today because of everything that happened the night before. “Shit, I still need to check on my car?” There were some books from the library that were defiantly gone because of the fire, but Joan suddenly remembered that she had left her backpack in her car the night before. She’d been more concern with securing the house against a flood (pointless now) so as long as her car was intact she’d at least have most of her books…and also her car.

With that decision squared away Joan left her temporary room and headed downstairs, the sound of Toots laughter caught Joan’s attention and she decided to head towards the kitchen where she could hear his voice coming from. “Now I may be blind, but even I can see a delicious plate of waffles when it’s put in front of me.” When Joan walked in she saw that her foster grandfather had mistaken pancakes for ‘waffles’ but in terms of mishaps it wasn’t so bad.

“Morning Toots.” Joan greets her foster grandfather, before turning to also see both of JFK’s foster dads and Ponce also in the kitchen. “Morning Mr. and Mr. Flynn, hey Ponce.”

“Joanie! There you are, grab a plate and let’s eat some waffles!” Toots said excitedly grabbing a ketchup bottle instead of the maple syrup luckily for Toots Joan switched out the bottles before he could pour it on his pancakes.

“Actually Toots, I was just heading out.” Joan begins to explain. “I want to go check on the car at the house.”

“Now Joanie, you know that car has floated away because of the flood.” Toots responds shaking his head at his granddaughter. “Shoot that car might be clear across town by now.”

“I thought you said your house burned down Joan?” Ponce asked clear confusion in his voice.

“It did.” Joan answered evenly.

“Then why-” Ponce began to ask but was interrupted by the sound of his best friend entering the kitchen.

“Okay, so environment doesn’t start with an ‘I’ but uh considering that it does have an ‘I’ letter in it I er think I should have been allowed to finish-” JFK begins to argue, in the time that Joan had gotten ready for the day it appeared that JFK had done the same.

“And what spelled the word ‘ _IN_ -vironment’?” Joan asked sarcastically.

“That should have at least earned me uh ten minutes of shared shower time!” JFK said courtly.

“What are you two talking about?” Ponce asked with a raised eyebrow.

“You don’t want to know. ( _She made me spell the word environment!_ )” The two newly formed housemates said at the same time.

“O…kay?” Ponce just said more confused than ever.

“Alright then kids, before you head off I’ve got all your lunches made up.” Wally said happily. “For my baby, a steak sandwich and baked beans.” He said as he handed JFK a brown paper bag and pitched his cheek.

“Daaad, quit your fawnin.” JFK whined as his face became red with embarrassment as Joan and Ponce laughed at the display.

“For Ponce, bistec encebollado y arroz.” Wally continued handing Ponce his lunch.

“Wow, thanks Mr. F.” Ponce said as he took the bag from JFK’s dad.

“And for Joan, pot-au-feu although the beef that it is traditional made with has been switched with tofu.” Wally explained as he headed the bag to Joan.

“Thanks Mr. Flynn, this is really thoughtful.” Joan said with a small smile.

“Yes, and thank goodness Jack told me that you were a vegetarian before I ended up making something else.” Wally states pitching JFK’s cheek again furthering his embarrassment. “Wasn’t that just thoughtful.”

“Daaad please, it uh common knowledge.” JFK pouts pulling away from his foster dad. “Okay, all cool people to the van if you er uh want a ride to school.”

“Yeah, we’d better getting going Joan still needs to pick up her car right?” Ponce asked while getting up from his seat.

“Yeah, if you guys don’t mind?” Joan asked while heading for the door.

“Hey, it’s no problem betty I’ll er uh give you all the er ‘rides’ you need.” JFK said suggestively following after her.

“Shut up Kennedy!” Joan could be heard saying angrily as she opened the front door.

“And when I say ‘rides’ I mean-” The rest of JFK’s sentence is cutoff from the parents in the kitchen as he walks out of the house.

“Okay then, bye Mr. F’s and Toots.” Ponce said shaking his head as he followed after his friends.

“Bye kids, have fun at soccer practice!” Toots waved as the door shut. “Man, these are some really good waffles!”

The van ride to Joan’s former house was relatively brief the three clones barely had time to settle into a semi-conversation before what was left of the house came into view. A somber mood falls between the clones as they took in the site before them. Joan was the first one out of the van having seen her former home up in flames the night before making it a bit easier for her to handle what she was seeing. At the same time though it was kind of worse in some ways, like she wasn’t seeing her house but the corpse of a former house from hundreds of years ago.

“Jesus, Joan if you hadn’t gotten out as quickly as you did-” Ponce began to say in disbelief.

“I would have finally lived up to the name Jeanne D’arc minus the whole God talking to me thing?” Joan replies in a deadpanned tone. “Going up in flames…right around the same age too.” Joan shook her head to clear it of those negative thoughts, she began to walk towards what was left of her former garage and was surprise to find that her car was somehow still intact. “Guess the fire only affected the house.” Joan said to herself as she opened the car door, everything looked to be an order and just as she had thought earlier her backpack was still in there. Joan moved to put the key in the ignition, but her hand suddenly felt shaky as she held her keys.

Joan always knew that one day she’d leave her childhood home, first for college only coming back for holidays and summer breaks. That would have been a bit sad, but she knew when that time was supposed to come that it would be the start of her going out into the adult world. Eventually she would have moved out on a more permanent basis most likely living in another town to start the next chapter after college. At this moment though Joan felt robbed, those bittersweet moments that should have been a few more years away had gone up in flames leaving nothing but ashes. Maybe that was the curse of being Joan of Arc, clone or otherwise. 

“Hey Joan, I can er drive us to school and we can er uh come back for the car later.” JFK says breaking Joan out of her thoughts, she suddenly remembered that she wasn’t here alone while she wiped the lone tear that was falling down her cheek.

“No, no I can drive go ahead.” Joan insists while coughing to hide how choked up she was actually feeling.

“Joan, I-” JFK tries begins.

“No seriously, go ahead I’ll be right behind you.” Joan said cutting him off this time she was able to steady her hand as she turned on the car. JFK gave her one last look before walking away with Ponce back to his van, Joan took a deep breathe and shook her head again. “Besides there’s no way I could handle coming back anyway.” She says to herself as she pulls out of the driveway and onto the street, JFK followed soon after in the van. The drive to school was quiet not just because she was alone, but Joan hadn’t been in the mood to turn on the radio either. Before long she was pulling into the school’s parking lot. “What the Fuck?!” Joan curses out loud as she quickly gets out of her car and sees a giant banner on the school sign saying ‘Sorry About Your House Joan’ she felt a rush of anger as she looked at the banner. “Ahhh, this day is gonna suck!” Joan yells slamming the car shut as she marches into the school.

From the moment she walked through the doors she saw the dreaded look of pity, only her sharp glare kept most of the people away, but she knew soon her glare wouldn’t be enough. She had made it to her locker when Abe finally approached her…with Cleo hanging on his arm. “Joan, are you okay we heard about your house burning down.” Abe said to Joan, while Cleo began to blow kisses at him.

 ** _Really? You can’t keep your tongue out of his mouth long enough for Abe to have a conversation. _**Joan thought darkly to herself. “It’s okay Abe, I don’t need your pity.” She says out loud managing to hold her anger in for the moment.

“Is it true that you’re living under the gym bleachers?” Cleo asked in a slightly condescending way.

“And I really don’t need your pity.” Joan said forcefully glaring at Cleo.

“So where do we put the canned goods?” Cleo asked ignoring Joan’s glare. “Cause I brought you some beef broth it’s still good just dented.” She said causally dropping it into Joan’s hands.

“I’m a vegetarian.” Joan states evenly.

“And here’s a musty old hyper color shirt I found in our desk rag drawer.” Cleo continues holding up the ugly shirt labeled ‘Hypercolor’ still ignoring Joan’s anger. “I know it’s out of style but you poor people don’t care about that sort of thing right?”

“I’ll can you good I will!” Joan yells in anger, she was just about to throw the beef broth back at Cleo when Abe got in the way.

“Girls, girls please you know how I feel about conflict. I’m against it.” Abe states standing between the two girls. “Now I love you both, one in a completely platonic way.” He says while taking the musty old shirt from Cleo and dropping it on Joan’s arm. “The other with a fiery passion that most people know but once in a lifetime by the way that one’s not you Joan it’s Cleo. Well I’m glad we had this talk now let’s never-”

“Hey baby, you er uh forgot the lunch my gay foster dad made for you inside my van.” JFK all but yells as he and Ponce walks over to Joan’s locker, causing Abe and Cleo to pause from their departure.

“Oh, right my pot-au-feu.” Joan remembers as she takes her lunch bag from JFK and putting it in her locker.

“Pot-au-feu?” Cleo questioned in a mocking tone. “Isn’t that a bit fancy for poor homeless street people, I mean why not just get them a can of something? They don’t even care if it’s expired or not. Your dad shouldn’t have gone through all the trouble and have you deliver the food to her.”

“What are you talking about?” Ponce asked confused. “Joan isn’t homeless on the streets?”

“Streets…gym bleachers, what’s the difference.” Cleo said with an aloof shrug.

“Baby, you er uh haven’t told them?” JFK asked giving Joan an amused grin pulling her into a tight embrace. “Joan is er uh living at my house now!” The last sentence was very nearly shouted, and Joan was sure the whole school heard JFK. 

“Fuck Kennedy, next time why don’t you shout it loud enough so the next town can hear you?!” Joan said bitingly glaring at him while pushing his arms off her.

“How about next time I er uh make you shout loud enough-” JFK begins to say suggestively only for Cleo to interrupt him.

“Wait you mean **_she’s_** living with you?! Like actually living with you at your house?” Cleo asked again forcefully.

“Oh Cleo, don’t be silly.” Abe said with a nervous laugh before either JFK or Joan could answer. “Obviously, what JFK means when says ‘living at my house’ he speaking metaphorically. Joan is living in his metaphorical thoughts and well wishes house. Just like Joan is living in all our metaphorical thoughts and well-wishing homes!”

“No, I er uh mean she’s really living with me.” JFK stated forcefully with a frown. “Which means she’s uh moved in-”

“Yes, Joan has metaphorically moved into all of our hearts.” Abe interrupts.

“Is under my roof-” JFK continues starting to get annoyed.

“Yes, of course your metaphorical roof.” Abe interrupts again. “She’s safe and sound in all of our metaphorical roofs.”

“What’s the matter with you, you bozo? Is your er uh ears full of chowder!” JFK all but yells. “Joan has moved into my house! She’s under my roof living there, eating there and sleeping in my clothes!” JFK then takes the beef broth and ‘hypercolor’ shirt from Joan and throws them done on the floor at Abe’s feet and then spitting on them. “So, she don’t need your er uh dirty old clothes or canned goods!”

“You know I’m starting to think you aren’t speaking metaphorically.” Abe said and JFK loses it and is about to attack Abe, but it was at this time that Joan spoke up.

“It’s true Abe, Toots and I are now living with JFK.” Joan confirms before JFK could take a swing at Abe. “His foster dad invited us after the house burned down.”

“Best gift ever!” JFK proclaims going back to being excited. “At least since they uh got me my own recording studio. And it’s not even Snowflake Day yet!”

“Why? What’s wrong with living in the gym bleachers?!” Abe asked forcefully. “It’s not like living with JFK was your only option!”

“As opposed to living under the gym bleachers?” Joan asked dryly with a raised eyebrow.

“You haven’t even given it a chance.” Abe counters back. “Plus, you’d always be on time for school!”

“You can’t be serious right now, Abe?” Joan questioned shaking her head in disbelief. “Look it’s already done okay! JFK’s dad offered Toots and I a place to stay after the fire. Toots accepted end of story.” With that said the bell rang and Joan closed her locker and headed for her first period class.

The rest of the day was at best annoying and at worse horrid, she thought the looks of pity would be bad in fact the school had planned for a pity rally for her today but the gossip about her living with JFK was so much worse. Between her house burning down, living with JFK, Abe treating her weirdly, and the gossiping, Joan was ready to call it a day before lunchtime. And by the time Joan had driven back to JFK’s house after school she was very close to losing her nerves and Kennedy’s continued on slot of suggestive comments and innuendos weren’t making it any better.

“So baby, wanna ‘bone up’ on our homework in my room?” JFK asked much to Joan’s continued irritation. “And uh by ‘bone up’ I er mean-”

“Would you shut up already Kennedy!” Joan shouts turning to glare at him. “God my day has already been bad enough, nothing could be worse than having to live with you!”

“Well, that’s too bad that you and your little friend aren’t getting along Joan of Arc.” Toots says from behind the two teens causing them to jump back in surprise. “But I guess that means I don’t have to reject my fine lady friend’s offer for us to move in with her and her daughter.”

“Offer? You’ve got an offer so that we can move somewhere else?” Joan asked a feeling of relief almost embodying her. “We don’t have to live here anymore?”

“That’s right.” Toots confirms.

“NO!” JFK yells in dismay.

“This is so great!” Joan said happily. “I can’t wait to move into…wait where would we be moving to?”

“With Cleo’s drunk foster mom!” Toots explained much to Joan’s horror.

“Did…did you just say Cleo’s mom as in-” Joan began to ask with a stutter.

“And she has a daughter about your age too.” Toots continued to explain ignoring his foster granddaughter’s words. “Now I don’t really recall the girl’s name something like Cle-Cle-Cletus the name is Cletus! No that’s not it, anyway I’m sure you two will get along. And you’ll be sharing a room together so that’ll help you get to know each other sooner!”

“Sha-Share a room?” Joan repeats back in a daze. “I’d have to sha-share a room with Cleo?”

“Yeah, so I guess it works out just fine.” Toots stated happily. “I won’t have to drive across town when I want to make sweet sweaty music with Cleo’s drunk foster mom, and you don’t have to live with JFK anymore Joanie! Especially since you hate it here so much.”

“Hate it here? W-Who said anything about me hating it here?” Joan retracks with a nervous laugh.

“Now I may be blind, but Joan weren’t you just basically saying that living with JFK was the worse?” Toots asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Oh, that ha ha? That-” Joan flounders as she tries to come up with an excuse, as much as JFK annoyed her the only thing worse than living with him would be living with Cleo-Freakin-Patra. Cleo whom she hated and could already picture having an overly pink room. Just imaging having to share a space with the girl was enough to make Joan shudder with dread, not to mention she’d probably have to witness her best friend and crush making out with that hoe bag…yeah Kennedy was annoying but a swift kick and a locked door to a private room was a way better deal. “That was just us rehearsing a scene for a play!”

“What pla-?” JFK began to ask prompting Joan to cover his mouth with her hand before he could.

“Yep, we were just rehearsing for a play!” Joan tries to reassure Toots, JFK was about to speak up again, but Joan continues speaking giving JFK a look clearly asking him to play along. “It’s a homework assignment that we’ll be ‘working on alone together’ for the next week. Right Jackie?”

“Oh, right Joanesy that er uh homework assignment.” JFK nods in agreement deciding to go along with Joan’s lie. “Although I er uh thought that we’d be ‘working’ on the homework assignment’ for the next month. In fact, I’m pretty sure it’s going to take a month to er uh ‘work on’ all the scenes Jonesy.”

“No Jackie, it’s just one week.” Joan said with a forcefully fake laugh while slightly glaring at JFK.

“But Joanesy, it would er be better if we worked on it for a month.” JFK forcefully said also with a laugh.

“No Jackie, it’s really one for a week!” Joan said flatly but still with a fake laugh.

“But Joanesy-” JFK tries to argue again.

“Jackie-” Joan cuts in.

“Now I may literally be blind.” Toots said interrupting the banter. “But even I can see by the way you two are using nicknames that you two are really working hard to get a good grade for your homework assignment. I guess I will decline the offer from Cleo’s drunk foster mom since you two kids are getting along so well!”

“Yep, we’re getting along so great!” Joan said with a forceful laugh and smile.

“That’s er uh right!” JFK said happily with a smug smile putting his arm around Joan’s shoulder. “And if we’re uh lying may lightning strike- ( ** _Loud thunder rumbles through the clouds_** ) a tree thousands of miles away here!” JFK looked up at the sky nervously as thunder and flashes of lightning filled the sky.

“Hmm, storms still a brewin.” Toots ponders out loud his head faced up at a sky he couldn’t see. “Metaphorically speaking too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that the end of this chapter! Wow this ended up being way longer then I intended I considered cutting some scenes but pretty much talked myself out of it. It went like:  
> My brain: Does JFK have to be at Joan’s door early in the morning?  
> Me: The interaction is funny!  
> My brain: Is the passing out lunches scene needed?  
> Me: I like JFK’s Foster Dads plus adorable father-son moment!  
> My brain: Is Joan picking up the car scene needed?  
> Me: Character Development  
> My brain: Is Abe needed?  
> Me: ….JFK should almost punch somebody?  
> My brain: Is Toots talking about Cleo’s drunk foster mom’s offer needed?  
> Me: Storms a brewin! Metaphorically speaking too.


	4. Playing Along Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And I’m back with another chapter! I’d like to thank everyone again for the kudos and comments honestly everyone the amount of support keeps me going. My biggest hope is that I don’t end up disappointing anyone! Any way on with the chapter! Now you may have noticed that I upped the rating, one of the reasons for that is because it was the only way keeping JFK in character would make sense to me...the other reason is for...later. 
> 
> I own nothing but the plot if I did this whole thing would be in the show!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previously on Clone High:  
> "This day is gonna suck." 
> 
> “What’s the matter with you, you bozo? Is your er uh ears full of chowder!”
> 
> “Hmm, storms still a brewin.”

**JFK pov**

“Hmm, storms still a brewin.” Toots ponders out loud his head faced up at a sky he couldn’t see. “Metaphorically speaking too.”

JFK wasn’t sure what the blind old man was talking about or even looking at, but he figured now was a good enough time as any to get inside his house before it potentially rained. “Well Joanesy and I are uh gonna head inside to er uh ‘practice’ for the play.” His arm was still around Joan’s shoulder as he spoke.

“Yep, see you later Toots.” Joan said with another forceful laugh as the two clones walked inside the house. It didn’t take long once the two were far enough away from Toots for Joan to push his arm off her shoulder.

“So baby, how many er uh ‘love scenes’ does this er uh ‘play’ have cause I was thinking we rehearse them all at leas-” JFK began to say only to get cut off by Joan.

“Listen up Kennedy, the only reason I even said any of those stupid things I said to Toots was because the very thought of having to live with Cleo makes my skin crawl.” Joan explained with a bit of a shudder. “That ‘homework assignment’ was just a lame excuse.”

“No shit.” JFK said nearly rolling his eyes at the girl. Jack knew that he wasn’t the smartest person at Clone High but he’d have to be a complete moron not to realize what Joan was doing to get out of moving over to Cleo’s house. “You know it’s not like I er uh wanted you moved out of here either.” Sure the thought of Joan and Cleo sharing a room was hot, but the chances of hooking up with Joan would get much lower if she were elsewhere. Some possible temporary girl on girl action was not worth losing a sure-fire thing. “Though a pillow fight would have been hot!”

“I doubt there’d be any chance of a pillow fight.” Joan says in a deadpanned tone rolling her eyes at him. “Maybe an actually fight over Ab-” Joan stops herself from completing the sentence but JFK could piece together what she was about to say.

“Over Lincoln.” JFK said seething almost spitting out the name. He could feel the back his neck getting red with anger as he thought about that lanky bozo, he really couldn’t understand what this betty saw in him? Lincoln didn’t even care enough to find out where Joan was after she lost her house until this morning, he let his girlfriend talk down to Joan (who was one of his ‘best friends’) going so far as to not say anything when Cleo carelessly handed her a dented can of beef broth (his betty was a vegetarian dammit!) like she was a charity case and then to top it all off that bozo has the nerve to get upset when he heard that Joan was living with him! He would have knocked some sense into Lincoln in the hallway if Joan hadn’t stopped him.

“Yeah, he was acting kind of weird today?” Joan says thoughtfully as she began to climb up the stairs towards her room.

 ** _He was acting kinda jealous today._** JFK thought to himself as he followed after her, of course he would never say this out loud. It was bad enough that he had to compete with Lincoln for Joan’s attention at school and everywhere else, it was an especially frustrating competition since neither Joan nor Abe seemed to be aware of it. But he won’t allow this competition to take place under his own roof! The very idea of not having Joan’s attention while standing next to her was unspeakably irritating. **_Not losing another one to that chowderhead, especially not Joan!_** “So Jonesy, about those er uh ‘love scenes’ I was thin-”

“Not going to happened Jackie.” Joan interrupts pausing in front of her room his name was said sarcastically as she narrowed her eyes at him. “In fact, you are free to head over to your room now… _encouraged_ to really.”

“Yeah but Jonesy, how are we going to er uh rehearse for the ‘play’ from separate rooms? We’re uh supposed to be getting along great right?” JFK counters back knowing that he had Joan cornered. Toots may have been blind but even he would notice the distance between the two clones which means Joan would be caught in her lie sooner and possibly would have to move in with Cleo anyway.

“Fine.” Joan said in a huff crossing her arms over her chest. “You can stay for like two hours, but only for two hours!”

“Hmm we er uh can’t do as much of the ‘fun stuff’ in two hours.” JFK ponders out loud as he thinks over Joan’s words. “But we can still er uh do a lot in that time!”

“Kennedy, the only thing that will happen in that room for the next two hours is me peacefully and quietly working on my actual homework.” Joan states evenly in a threatening tone. “And if you do anything to disturb that peace and quiet, I’ll tie you up and gag you!”

“That’s pretty kinky. But hey I’m not one to judge.” JFK said with a shrug much to Joan’s dismay. “Do you uh want me to get the rope now or do you have one of your own? Also, I might have a gag ball if-”

“Just get inside the room and don’t speak Kennedy.” Joan interrupts in a biting tone. “Before I start thinking that living with **_Cleo_** is a better idea.”

“Right because you’d rather er uh be stuck having to watch Lincoln and Cleo make out all the time.” JFK said evenly, it was a bit of a cheap move to remind her of the couple especially considering how she felt about that bozo but Jack couldn’t help calling her bluff she wasn’t going anywhere not if she could help it anyway. He walked inside the room and settled himself on the large bed patting at the space next to him for Joan to sit when she finished closing the door. She rolled her eyes at him though and walked over to the desk, taking her books out of her backpack she began to work on her homework. He shrugged and decided to take out his books as well it couldn’t hurt to get some work done before things got interesting.

Jack completely underestimated how serious Joan was about having complete quiet while she did her homework. It wasn’t as if JFK couldn’t sit in silence if the situation called for it, but this wasn’t the same kind of silence for class time or even watching a movie or a TV show. This silence didn’t have too much of a purpose like the others. And JFK never did his homework in complete silence anyway, so it only took twenty minutes for him to crack and break the silence.

“So er uh how much longer till we can start making out?” JFK asked much to Joan’s annoyance.

“Ugh, seriously JFK you can’t stay quiet for longer than twenty minutes?” Joan questioned darkly. “Don’t you have homework to do as well?” 

“How can I er uh concentrate on homework when I’m er uh sitting on this big comfortable bed all alone.” JFK said suggestively with a sly smirk. “Why don’t you er uh ‘come over’ here and er uh help me ‘focus’ better?”

“Get out Kennedy.” Joan said in a deadpanned tone repeating the same sentence from the night before.

“Ah uh ah, remember I er uh have to be here for at least two hours so that we can uh rehearse for that ‘play’?” JFK reminds her as she glares at him. “Hey, I’m er uh not the one who came up with the idea.” Jack said defensively which caused Joan to sigh and turn back to focus on her homework, the room was filled with silence again and JFK lasted only five more minutes before he started speaking again. “So, baby-”

“Kennedy, what did I say would happen if you didn’t give me peace and quiet so that I could do my homework?!” Joan threatens standing up this time and looking like she was on the verge of attacking him.

“Finally, we’re uh getting into the kinky stuff!” JFK said excitedly, pushing his books and papers out of the way. “Now uh you won’t have to worry about er uh being ‘too loud’ all the bedrooms in the house are soundproof.”

“You know that’s not-” Joan paused for a second as she processes JFK’s last sentence. “Wait, why are all the bedrooms soundproof…never mind I do not need to know!” She said shaking her head in annoyance. “I’ve had enough JFK time for you to go, clearly it’s not possible for me to deal with you for longer than thirty minutes!”

“Whoa betty, no need for me to er uh leave just yet.” JFK said calmly, realizing that he may have pushed Joan a bit too far. “We don’t uh have to do all that stuff today. We can just er uh watch some TV and continue uh working on the homework.” Jack was scrambling at the moment for any excuse to stay in the room alone with Joan, and he didn’t even care if it looked obvious as long as he wasn’t painfully thrown out again. “We’ve er uh still got a lot of rehearsing to do for the uh ‘play’ right?”

“Look Kennedy, if you think I’m going to let you keep using that lame excuse than-” Joan begins to say only to get cut off by the door suddenly slamming wide open.

“Hey Joanie! Hey JFK!” Toots said excitedly from the opened door with a tray of questionable foods in his hands. “Now I know you two kids are busy working on that important play assignment, but I thought I’d stop by before I go over to Cleo’s drunk foster mom’s house to give you two some snacks and to see how the rehearsing is going.”

“T-The rehearsing?” Joan said back with a nervous laugh. “W-Well, you know Jackie and I are still working out the details what with the plot, setting and character development…”

“I also don’t seem remember which play you said you two were working on, but I’d like you two do a few lines for me before I go?” Toots asked much to Joan’s horror. “I’m sure what you’ve got done so far will be wonderful!”

“Some lines?” Joan repeats back in a panicked tone. “W-Well you see Toots it’s just not really ready yet, I mean there is still so much to do s-since we’re…since-”

“Since we’re uh actually making up er uh story of our own!” JFK states coming up with an excuse for Joan, turning to give her a wink. “Isn’t that right Jonesy?”

“Huh? I mean yes that’s right we’re making up our own story!” Joan begins to nod feeling relieved because of the save. “Yes, and we still haven’t work out what kind of story we should do.”

“Hmm, seems like a lot of work to come up with a whole play by the end of the week?” Toots ponders out loud. “You know if I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were lying Joanie?” If Toots hadn’t been a blind man, he would have seen the look of guilt on Joan’s face.

“Well, uh it’s really only one scene that we have to turn in for the er uh homework assignment.” JFK says calmly saving Joan again from being caught in her lie. “It just er uh feels like a whole play because we’re uh still working on the details.”

“Hmm, well okay then I’ll let you two kids get back to work!” Toots said happily walking back out of the room.

“Whoa, that was a close one.” Joan said sighing in relieve once Toots was gone, and much as she was loathed to admit it, she had JFK to thank for covering for her. “Listen Kennedy, thanks for helping out with the-”

“Ah uh ah, say no more betty it was no problem.” JFK said interrupting her before she could continue. “Like I er uh said I don’t want you to er uh move either…besides uh if you er uh really want to thank me I think we can ha ha ‘come up’ with a few other ways to ‘do it’.” Jack not so subtly glances at the bed before turning back to face Joan. He is met with a gut punch and it is honestly not that surprising even though he’s now hunched down on the floor. “Or we can er uh watch some TV now.” He suggests in true fashion he recovers quickly from her punch and is flipping through channels on the remote. “Hey, look it’s Dharma & Greg!”

“Dharma & Greg?” Joan repeats back sarcastically with a snort. “Isn’t that one of those cliché opposites attract sitcoms? I can’t believe you like this show?”

“What’s not to like?” JFK said with a shrug. “It’s a good show it er uh subverts your expectations, you uh look at Dharma & Greg and at first you think ‘oh how er uh they together?’ but then over time you er uh realize that them being opposites doesn’t stop them from loving each other, and it makes you uh like ‘huh they’re actually the best couple ever’ that’s their uh hook!” He knew it probably seemed weird to Joan that he would sit down and watch a sitcom instead sports or some kind of action movie, but for whatever reason around the time that he really started liking Joan, he began watching Dharma & Greg a lot.

“Whatever you say Kennedy.” Joan said dryly shaking her head at him.

“Hey, just watch it with me some and you’ll see Jonesy.” JFK counters back, patting the space next to him again. “Dharma & Greg are a good couple.”

“I’ve got homework to do JFK, you can go ahead and watch your cheesy sitcoms.” With that said Joan walked back to the desk and began working on her homework again and JFK’s attention focuses on the sitcom that he’s sure Joan will realize she liked…eventually.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s the end of that chapter! You know for as much as people like to focus on the fact that JFK almost ‘turned gay’ for Joan when she was in disguise, no one talks about how JFK used popular shows to reflect how deeply his feelings went for Joan. The line ‘Goodbye Will & Grace, Hello Dharma & Greg’ showed so much and everyone seems to miss it!


	5. I Spy With My Little Eyes...Spying Eyes?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And I’m back with another chapter! Again the amount of kudus and comments has been amazing! I’m continuing this chapter from where I last left off. And now back to Clone High.
> 
> I still own nothing but the plot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previously on Clone High:
> 
> “Not going to happened Jackie.”
> 
> “So er uh how much longer till we can start making out?"
> 
> “Dharma & Greg? Isn’t that one of those cliché opposites attract sitcoms? I can’t believe you like this show?”

**Joan pov**

Joan did her best to concentrate on her homework while JFK laughed his ass off on the bed while he watched another episode of Dharma & Greg (something about the couple interviewing other couples that could potential become their friends) and eating snacks (but not the ones that Toots left behind though). She was annoyed by the lack of peace and quiet but honestly, she’d be even more annoyed if JFK was interrupting her every five minutes asking to make out again. Soon enough Joan finished her homework and it was nearing the two-hour mark, so she was well within her rights to kick JFK out now.

“Alright Kennedy, it’s been two hours pack up your things and go!” Joan states after another five minutes had passed.

“But baby the episode uh ain’t even halfway over yet?!” JFK tries to plea with her as she started to pack up his things for him mingling his books and snacks together. “This is the part where-”

“No way JFK, the deal was that you could stay for two hours and now it’s time for you to go.” Joan said forcefully pointing at the door. “Now get out!”

“Ahh man, now there’s defiantly not going to be any action to watch.” A voice said much to the two clone’s shared surprise. The voice came from one of Joan’s windows which she hadn’t noticed was opened a crack until now.

“Gandhi?!” Joan questioned in shock as JFK angrily walked over to the window, he opened it wider and found the other male clone standing on a ladder while peering into the window he quickly pulled the smaller clone inside of the room before he could try to escape.

“Hey uh what do you think you’re uh doing bald nerd?!” JFK asked forcefully glaring down at Gandhi. “If you think you er uh can get away with peeping on my betty-”

“Whoa, relax man I’m not here to peep on Joan.” Gandhi said defensively while getting out of JFK’s hold. “Well…that’s not the only reason. Abe asked me to spy on guys with him to see what you’d be doing when you’re alone together and-”

“Lincoln is here too!” JFK interrupts in anger his face becoming red. “I er uh knew that bozo was jealous, I swear when I er uh catch that lanky chowderhead it’s sock-o!” If Jack’s red face wasn’t proof enough of his anger, the fist that he slapped into his hand was further proof of it.

“Wait, Abe is here spying on me?” Joan asked cutting into JFK’s angry rant to glare at Gandhi herself. “Or are you just by yourself being a pervert again Gandhi?”

“What’s there to even be pervering over?” Gandhi said in disappointment shaking his head at her as if he were the one that should be offended by her lack of actions. “You guys were alone in a room together for two hours and you didn’t even make out a little instead you guys act like some old married couple watching a cheesy couple’s sitcom…I mean that is totally boring ( _There’s nothing wrong with watching Dharma & Greg!_) but yeah Abe totally did ask me to spy with him…well actually he said it wasn’t really spying more like secretly looking out for Joan without her finding out. I wasn’t sure at first if that was a good idea, but then I realized that it was a chance to see some major-”

“You had no right to be here spying on us and now you’ve earned yourself a knuckle sandwich!” JFK states waving his fist in the air getting ready to punch Gandhi.

“Wait you can’t fight Gandhi!” Abe shouts from the still opened window dramatically jumping into the room.

“Lincoln!” JFK spats in anger turning his wrath towards the taller lanky boy. “You’ve got some nerve coming over here to spy on er uh me and Joan!”

“Abe?” Joan said with a shock look on her face, it was one thing for Gandhi to say that it was Abe’s idea to spy (she wouldn’t have been surprised if he had been lying) it was another to see Abe there in person. “You really were spying on me?”

“You, no good jealous privacy breaching son of a-” The rest of JFK’s rant was cut off as Abe turned his attention to Joan.

“Why were you spying Abe that’s not like you?” Joan asked in a confused tone.

“Well, I wouldn’t call it spying per say more like secretly looking out for you Joan. It’s called being a good friend and I will not apologize for it!” Abe shouts as he explained. “I mean obviously, you’re in way over head I mean hanging out with JFK alone in a room watching Dharma & Greg when you could be watching a quality show like Friends-”

“Hey, in this house the uh only show about twenty-something year old’s friends trying to live their lives and make it in New York City that we watch is er uh Living Single!” JFK interrupts still glaring at Abe. “Because Queen Latifah is the best and there’s nothing wrong with watching Dharma & Greg! It’s very us! And by us I uh mean Joan and I together! I er uh wasn’t sure if that was clear enough.”

While Abe and JFK began to argue about the merits of Dharma & Greg versus Friends, Joan was busying thinking over the current situation, it wasn’t like Abe to so blatantly violate her privacy in such a way. Sure she had no problem letting him come in through her bedroom window before her house burned down regardless it had always been her belief that he’d never sink so low as to use that trust to spy on her. But then again, he had been acting very odd today ever since he found out…that she was living with JFK! That’s when he started acting weird around her, coming up with those ridiculous excuses on how living under the school bleachers was better for her than living with JFK.

Was it possible that after all this time Abe was finally noticing her? It sounded to good to be true, but Kennedy did mention something about _knowing_ that Abe was jealous of something that had to do with them. But it didn’t make sense she was just begrudgingly living with JFK not dating him…besides Abe was dating his dream girl **_Cleo-freakin-Patra_** what possible reason did he have to be jealous because of her current living situation?...Although now that she thought about it Abe’s interest in Cleo really picked up when she started dating JFK (not that it seemed to stop the clone of the Egyptian Queen from leading Abe on). During that time Abe became even more obsessed with getting Cleo especially whenever a situation involved Kennedy in some way (the school election was proof of that) and now it looked like he was finally doing the same for her (apparently all she needed to do to get Abe’s attention was to just be forced to interact with Kennedy). This was something she could actually use to her advantage after all she already had to spend more time with JFK this week because of the whole ‘fake play assignment’ thing she might as well used this as an opportunity to get Abe to finally see her as datable. 

“Well, clearly Joan will be better off living under the bleachers if that’s how you really feel about the popular show Friends!” Abe continues his argument much to JFK’s growing annoyance. “So, I’m going to be a good platinic friend and help Joan pack up and leave now!” 

“Enough Abe I’m not going to be living under the school bleachers, you and Gandhi had no right to spy on us.” Joan cuts in pretending to be angrier than she actually was. “What JFK and I do alone together is no one else’s business but our own!”

“That’s right you bozos because her body is my choice!” JFK agrees glaring at both Abe and Gandhi. “And if I er uh catch the bald nerd peeping on us again it’s sock-o!”

“Wait so you mean I can’t even watch a little?” Gandhi asked in disbelief. “Not even when you’re in the middle of having-”

“That’s it!” JFK squatted into fighting stance while shaking his fist at again Gandhi, at this point Gandhi had the good sense to stop talking and rush out the window before JFK’s fist could make content with his face. “That’s right you betta run!” Jack yelled out the window while still waving his fist, once Kennedy made sure that Gandhi was far away and not hiding in the bushes somewhere, he turned to glare at Abe again. “As for you, you peeping jealous chowderhead-”

“That’s enough Jackie.” Joan spoke out standing between the two before he could square up against Abe. “There will be no fighting here.”

“But Joanesy he was invading our-” JFK tried to argue but the sharp look on Joan’s face stopped him from arguing any further. “Yes dear.” JFK said with a sigh begrudgingly backing down, he pouted as he stood next to her putting some distance between himself and Abe.

“Jackie? Joanesy? Well I see that it’s even more clear by the nicknames that things are much, much worse than I could ever image. And nothing is going to keep me from using my laser focused mediation skills to convince Joan that-” Abe started to rant only to be cutoff by his cell phone. “Hello? Oh hey Cleo, no I’m not doing anything important right now. You want me to pick up your Italian food order? No a two hour drive is not that far away…Okay, I’m in the car right now…see you soon.” With that said Abe hung up the phone and turned back Joan and JFK. “I’ve got to go do a few minor arrands for Cleo, but the minute I’m free Joan you and I are going to have a serious talk about how school bleachers are actually the safest place to reside.” With that said Abe was out the window leaving Joan and JFK alone in the room again.

“Finally, those bozos are gone!” JFK said happily shutting the open window and making sure that it was properly locked. “The nerve of that guy. Telling my Joanesy that she’d be better off under the school bleachers again.” Jack muttered under his breathe. “You want me to er uh stay here in case they uh show up again.”

“Not needed Gandhi will be too scared, to try something like that again…tonight anyway.” Joan stated shaking her at the thought of him spying on her. “And Abe will be too busy running arrands for Cleo, at least until tomorrow.” The thought of Abe running around doing Cleo’s bidding was enough to make her seethe, Abe will be so much better off when he finally got over Cleo. And hopefully her spending alone time with JFK will be just the kick in the pants Abe needs to see the truth. “Like I said before it’s time for you to leave.” The broken puppy-dog look would have normally made Joan feel bad about her harsh words if she wasn’t sure that JFK was faking it just so that he could stay there longer. Regardless she had to play nice to a certain degree not only to fool Toots but to also trick Abe into thinking she was closer to JFK then she actually was. “And besides it’s not like you won’t be back in here tomorrow anyway. We’ve still got that ‘play scene’ to work on.”

“Right, uh see you next ‘rehearsal’ baby…actually no we live together I’ll uh just see you again at dinner later. Then, I’ll see you at breakfast tomorrow morning…also school. Wow we’re really going to be seeing each other a lot huh?” With that realization said JFK merrily went on his way unknowing leaving Joan to plot her next move in a plan to get Abe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Hey everyone I’m sorry that it took so long to get another chapter up. But I did warn that I had school and working on assignments for them has too come first at some point. I’ll try to do the best I can with updating though, I know that most people will be disappointed in Joan in this chapter but I do feel like it’s very in character for her to do this after all the reason she agreed to go with JFK to the prom was to make Abe jealous so it stands to reason that she would do the same thing here. Doesn’t make it right it just makes it in character. Anyway please read and review!
> 
> Side not I kinda need the boost right now I recently lost my job.


	6. Playing A Stormy Game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I’m back with another chapter! I want to thank everyone for their continued support, I’m glad that everyone likes that everyone is so in character in this fic especially since in canon JFK is a lot harder to love before the end of the prom episode! Speaking of JFK guess who’s turn it is for the POV!
> 
> Can you believe I own nothing but the plot?

**JFK pov**

“So, you haven’t been around as much Jackie boy?” The look on Ponce’s face implied something that Jack wasn’t sure how to answer just yet. “Don’t think I’ve even seen you at the Knoll during Marie’s shifts either?”

“What can I er uh say?” JFK says with an easy shrug trying to play it cool. “The old ball and chain has been uh keeping my **_attention_** at home if you er uh know what I mean? Not that I er uh mind.”

“Old ball and chain? Jack that’s such an old married couple thing to say.” Ponce said with a laugh shaking his head at his friend.

“Yeah, well uh we’re uh living together and not having sex, we er uh don’t even make out; we might as well be an old married couple.” JFK joked along with his friend. It was nice to laugh with his best friend after not seeing him for such a long time…okay ‘long time’ was actually two days (well actually it was just two days of not hanging out after school…as much) but for the two peas in a pod that might as well have been two weeks.

“Who would have ever thought you’d be trying so hard to be shackled up to one girl…for real this time.” Ponce continued to laugh joking around.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa…whoa…whoa who er uh said anything about trying to be shackled up to only Joan?” JFK asked defensively glaring at his friend’s accusation. “Or are you uh forgetting Poncey, that I’m the macho stud of Clone High who can’t be bound by one broad? That’s right, no dame can ever or will ever have totally control over JFK! And furthermore-”

“Kennedy?!” The sound of Joan’s voice coming from outside his bedroom door breaks Jack from his would-be rant. To say that it was rare for Joan to seek him out herself would be the understatement of the century, from the moment she began living in the same house as him it was always Jack who went to her. So, hearing Joan calling his name meant he was out the door within five seconds of Joan calling his name.

“Yes dear.” JFK greeted after running out of his room, he quickly tries to play it cool in front of Joan though. “Baby, are you uh ready to go get those groceries that my gay foster dads asked us to buy?” Past experience had taught his dads that he couldn’t be completely trusted to buy groceries on his own. Even if Jack brought home five of the items on the list the rest would end up being power bars, protein shakes, Gatorade and beef jerky. His father Carl was therefore happy to have Joan in the house because she would be quote ‘actually responsible’ Jack was fine with the criticism if it meant extra time spent alone with Joan. And going grocery shopping together felt so much like a Dharma & Greg thing for himself and Joan to do together! Not that he would admit out loud to anyone that he was excited for that reason alone.

“I’m going to head over to the library first.” Joan explains evenly. “I’ll be back in an hour and then we can go get those groceries. So, if you’re going to go somewhere with Ponce be back at the house then kay.”

“No problem Joanesy, we uh weren’t going anywhere anyway.” Jack explained. “In fact, Poncey can leave and I er uh could go with you now and-” He quickly added only to be interrupted by Joan talking over him.

“You don’t need to go with; besides weren’t you complaining about how you haven’t hangout with Ponce in a while?” Joan reminds him as she walked away from his door.

“I’m sorry what was that again about ‘No dame can ever or will ever have totally control over JFK!’ huh Jackie boy?” Ponce repeats back teasingly from behind JFK causing said boy to jump a little. “I guess that rule doesn’t apply to your ‘Dear Joanesy’ does it?”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa…whoa…whoa just what are you er uh tryin a get at?” Jack asked his face becoming red from both anger and embarrassment at being caught acting so differently in front of his best friend.

“Just admit it Jack.” Ponce said shaking his head at him. “You like Joan. There’s nothing wrong with that. Just remember that she’s probably not going to be okay with…sharing. It won’t be the same kind of relationship you’ve had with other girls and by ‘relationship’ I mean none whatsoever.”

“I know, Joanesy is a First Lady type of betty and I wouldn’t do that to her not like-” The rest of Jack’s sentence hangs in the air, he knew that Ponce would understand what he meant without him explaining it. “But I’m not a moron, I er uh know she likes that bozo Lincoln.”

“Abe’s a good guy deep down, he’s just a bit slow when it comes to noticing Joan’s feelings.” Ponce said and JFK just rolled his eyes at him, sometimes it was annoying having a best friend who got along with everyone at school. “At least try to tell Joan how you feel about her, you know your actual emotions and stuff.”

“Right and if Joan can learn all about the emotions and stuff from me and then ‘gets stuffed’ by me hopefully then she’ll forget all about that bozo Lincoln.” Jack said excitedly.

“Do yourself a favor and not talk like that around Joan.” Ponce said shaking his head at JFK. “At least while you’re telling her about your real feelings?”

“I’m uh not actually sure if that’s possible.” Jack said with a shrug.

“Make it possible Jackie boy, or else you are doomed to fail.” Ponce warned.

“Fine.” Jack submits while pouting a bit. Deep down he knew his best friend was right, nothing he’s done so far as ever gotten a positive reaction from Joan. Though decidedly it was better than getting no reaction at all since her attention seemed to be tied up to Lincoln, but maybe during their shopping trip he could try turning down his innuendos a bit.

An hour and thirty minutes later while walking down the grocery aisles with Joan, Jack realized that his promise to keep the innuendos and jokes to himself would be harder than he thought. **_‘Ha harder like a-’_** Damn even his private thoughts were too hard to keep in check. Who would have thought that the grocery store would have so much material for him to use? “Ha ‘ **cucumbe _r_** ’ is like a p-”

“Kennedy?!” Joan interrupts sounding very annoyed. “I’ve asked you to pickup that box of pancake mix next to you three times already?!”

“Enis-I er uh mean yes dear.” Jack quickly snaps out of it while putting the box inside the cart.

“What’s wrong with you? You’ve been acting all weird and spacing out since we got here.” Joan questions giving him a suspicious look. “And you haven’t even made a single one of your stupid sex jokes?”

“It’s nothing Joanesy. So er uh what’s uh next on the er list?” Jack said nervously trying his best to focus on keeping his thoughts in order.

“Stuffing.” Joan said evenly and began walking down the aisles again.

“I’d uh sure like to get to **_‘stuff’_** yo-” Jack stopped pushing the cart so that he could quickly cover his mouth stopping the sentence in its tracks.

“What was that?” Joan asked while looking back down at the list.

“I er uh said I’d like to get…garlic style stuffing?” Jack said as he painfully kept the real sentence from slipping out.

“Hmm, well according to the list your dads want us to get Cajun style stuffing.” Joan states while stopping to get that box.

“Right, good thing you’ve uh got that er uh list.” Jack said happy she didn’t notice his near slipup. “My dads will be happy to see that we got everything!”

“Well, it’s not like its very hard to get groceries.” Joan said with a shrug. “You could have done it alone if you had just bought everything on their list whenever they had asked you to do it in the past?”

“But then I er uh wouldn’t be here getting them with you Joanesy.” Jack happily told her.

“Please Kennedy, buying groceries with me is not that big a deal.” Joan said with a small chuckle shaking her head at him.

“But I er uh like getting groceries with you.” Jack admits his face turning a bit red. “I er uh like that we get to spend this time alone together away from-”

“Joan and JFK!” The sound of Lincoln’s whiny voice interrupts Jack’s sentence.

“Abe?!” Joan turns away from Jack giving all her attention to the lanky taller boy much to Jack’s annoyance.

“Lincoln!” Jack said bitingly he was still very upset about the stunt he and Gandhi pulled the other night, and to make matters worse it seems as if any time he and Joan were alone either Abe or Gandhi would show up out of nowhere. “What are uh you doing here you er uh blocker?!”

“I’m shopping for Cleo since she didn’t feel like doing it after her drunk foster mom had asked her too!” Abe answered while glaring at the other boy. “But that’s not what’s important right now.” He said before turning his attention to Joan. “Joan I can’t believe you’re here grocery shopping with JFK! Do you know what kind of message you’re sending by shopping alone at a grocery store with a guy?”

“But Abe we’ve gone grocery shopping alone together all the time?” Joan reminds him a look of pure confusion on her face.

“That’s completely different Joan.” Abe states shaking his head at her in disapproval. “When we go grocery shopping together it’s completely innocent and free from any sexual attraction by the both of us…especially by me Abe who is deeply in love with Cleo…and who will only ever see you as a friend. So, going grocery shopping with you is basically the same thing as going with my very old foster grandma!”

“Wait going grocery shopping with me to you is the same as going with Nana Bertha?” Joan asked sounding a bit offended by the statement.

“It’s exactly like going with Nana Bertha.” Abe nods confirming the statement. “But this isn’t about how shopping with you Joan is the same as shopping with a seventy-four-year-old woman who has absolutely lost all of her sex appeal, believe you me it is all gone. No this about you disgracing the holy act of grocery shopping by being here with JFK!”

“Hey! You, betta watch the way you talk about my First Lady before I pop you one right in your uh-” Jack at the point was fed up with Lincoln and began to threaten him again only to be stopped by Joan.

“Whatever Abe, you know I already told you the other day that what JFK and I do alone is none of your business.” Joan said glaring at Abe. “You need to just stay out of it.”

“Yeah, stay far out of our **_private_** business!” Jack adds on glaring at Abe.

“How can you expect me to stay out of your business when you’re over there flaunting your purchases of assorted groceries!” Abe counters back. “It just makes me so upset, for reasons I can’t seem to fully come to terms with.”

“R-Really well uh maybe you should you know think about why this makes you so upset?” Joan suggests with a bit of a stutter.

Abe just sighs looking very defeated. “I don’t know…maybe I’m just starting to realize that the reason why I’m so upset is because I’m realizing that I-” The sound of his cell phone ringing cuts him off and he quickly answers it. “Oh, hey Cleo…yeah I’m almost done getting all the groceries right now…sure I can also pick up your dry cleaning on my way back it’s only half an hour out of the way…okay then see you soon!” Abe hangs up the phone and looks around seemingly forgetting where he was for a minute. “What were we talking about again?”

“Ahhh! Abe you’re just unbelievable sometimes!” Joan said with a huff before marching away from the two boys.

“What’s her problem?” Abe asked innocently causing Jack to feel angrier on Joan’s behalf.

“You lousy no good judgmental blocker-” Jack began to rant his full wrath ready to unleash itself on clueless bozo. “I otta sock you one for ruining-”

“KENNEDY?!” Joan’s yell cut through the store before Jack’s fist could connect with Abe’s face.

“Coming dear!” Jack replies putting down his fist and pushing the cart in her direction. “Consider yourself lucky that my First Lady is calling me right now!”

“What’s his problem?” Abe asked himself as watches JFK walk over to Joan muttering in anger the entire time.

The interaction with Abe ruined the rest of the shopping trip for Jack, who had now lost his opportunity to tell Joan how he felt. By the time they had gotten back to his house they’d both calm down a bit, just as he had thought earlier his dads were very happy to see that the two clones had gotten everything on the list. It was only after the groceries were all brought in that Jack noticed that Joan had disappeared from the kitchen, he assumed that she had gone up into her room and was about to head that way until he heard a basketball bouncing outside from a nearby window. A quick peek confirmed that Joan had actually gone outside and was shooting hoops.

“Huh, I er uh forgot my dads had this built for me.” Jack says as he walks over to Joan who was turned away from him. His fathers being the supportive men that they were had a small basketball court built for him in the backyard when he joined the boy’s team at school. The court didn’t get much use since he didn’t practice that much and basketball wasn’t his best sport anyway (although he was still better then Lincoln) not like football, futbol and track.

“Lucky you.” Joan said in a deadpanned tone as the ball made it into the basket. She was clearly still upset about what happened at the grocery store, so despite Ponce’s warning about not making any sex jokes Jack knew this could be the best way to distract Joan from her anger.

“Hey baby, how about a little one-on-one. I’ll uh be shirts and you’ll be skins?” Jack offered with a smirk.

“Really JFK?” Joan said glaring a bit at him. “That didn’t work when I was ‘John’ what makes you think that it will happen now?”

“Fine. I’ll uh be skins then.” Jack just says with a shrug while removing his sweater and under shirt. “First one to twenty points wins.”

“Ha, Kennedy are you also forgetting that I was the best player on the team?” Joan said with a slight smirk shaking her head at him.

“That’s some real cocky thinking.” Jack said smirking as well. “How about this whoever wins can call on a favor from the other person whenever they want?”

“Please, what could I possibly ask you to do for me?” Joan said sarcastically rolling her eyes at him.

“You’ll uh have to figure that out if you er uh win.” Jack said. “Course I can think of a few things to **_do to you_** if ya need help coming up with ideas.” Joan just shook her head at him and threw the ball into the basket again. “Okay that’s one point you may score now but I’ll **_score_** later.” Jack said as he picked up the rebounded ball, he tried to shoot it in the basket only for it to miss.

“Well just like in real life you’ll **_score_** never.” Joan says as she dribbles the ball away from him and scores another point.

Twenty minutes later Jack was sure that his plan had worked, with Joan’s focus on the game the interaction with Lincoln earlier was completely forgotten.

“Damnit.” Jack says in frustration as he missed another basket again, he had worked up a real sweat trying to keep up with Joan, but he had yet to score a point.

“You would have made the basket if you had bent your elbows.” Joan states as she picks up the ball again.

“Really?” Jack asked in a bit of a confused tone.

“Yeah, try again this time bend your elbows.” Joan instructs, tossing the ball in his direction. “Wait, no not like that!” Joan moves over to him fixing his stance a bit. “Okay now try.” Sure, enough after his stance was fixed Jack was finally able to make one in.

“Alright I er uh did it!” Jack cheers happily.

“Yep, now instead of the score being 19 and 0 it’s now 19 and 1 much more respectable.” Joan states evenly. “At least you wanted listen. Unlike some people.” She whispers that sentence lowly. “Alright then, lets get back to the game so that I can officially win.”

“No way, now that I er uh know how to score it’s time for a comeback.” Jack warns teasingly, doing his best to block her from scoring another point. Just as Joan was about to score the winning basket, Jack wrapped his arms around her pulled them both down to the ground making her lose her concentration and lose her grip on the ball.

“Kennedy!” Joan yells but there was a hint of amusement in her tone. “You sore loser!”

“Let’s er uh call it a tie!” Jack playfully suggests while laughing on the ground. “After all who even knows who the winner would have been? I mean it was pretty close.”

“You only had one point!” Joan counters back shoving him a bit though his arms were still wrapped around her on the ground. “And that was only because I showed you how to score one!”

“So, it was uh definitely a tie then!” Jack said while pulling her in closer.

“Whatever Kennedy.” Joan just said rolling her eyes at him. 

“You uh should come to the boy’s practice sometime and teach us this.” Jack suggests, while the two were still down on the ground. “We might even be able to score more than uh one point when we play against Gesh, you know without ya uh having to be in disguise.”

“But I did offer to teach the team after the Homecoming game.” Joan states much to her and Jack’s growing confusion. “I asked Abe since he’s the captain and he said that you guys refused my offer cause you were still mad about the whole ‘John’ thing!”

“What? No one was mad!” Jack proclaims shaking his head at the very idea. “Sure, some guys might have been kinda annoyed that a betty was betta at basketball, but no one was er uh mad about. And mad or not I would have made those chowderheads listen to you whatever you said whether they liked it or not.”

“Really?” Joan questioned in disbelief clearly surprised that he would have stood up for her.

“Course. You’re uh fine B-ball player Joanesy, plus I uh-” Jack pauses for a bit trying to find the right words.

“Yeah?” Joan asked intently, which made Jack painfully aware of their closeness normally by now Joan would have painfully pushed him away leaving a fair amount of space between them.

“Plus I uh-” Jack tries again but still can’t seem to find the right thing to say. **_Wow, she’s never let me get this close and…is she leaning in?_** At that point Jack decided to take a chance and close the gap between them by pulling Joan into a kiss. **_Okay now if she’s mad she’ll be hitting me right about…or kissing back is waaaay betta!_** Jack pulls her onto his lap as he deepens the kiss, they stayed lip locked for a good ten minutes before the sound of his father yelling about dinner cut their make out session short.

“Oh shit.” Joan just said after finally catching her breath after they pulled apart, she seemed to finally snap out of if as she practically jumped out of Jack’s lap and ran into the house.

After Joan had ran away from him, Jack was sure any chance he had with her was ruined by his impulsive kiss. She sat as far away from him as she could (though that wasn’t new) and wouldn’t make eye contact with him if she could help it. As the day came to an end Jack couldn’t help but feel guilty for his behavior. He even started second guessing their conversation before he decided to kiss her. **_Maybe she hadn’t really kissed back, and I was just feeling what I wanted._** Whether she did or didn’t kiss back it was obvious to Jack that he had upset Joan and he thought it was only right to apologize for it. He worked up the nerve to knock on her room door when he was sure that his dads and Toots had gone up to their rooms (well in Toots case he went up to a place he believed to be his room) for the night. It was still early enough that Joan might have still been awake, but late enough that she could have already gone to sleep since it was a school night. **_And if she’s mad than I can try to apologize later where there’ll be a lot of witnesses._** Jack takes a deep breath before knocking on the door.

“Oh, it’s you.” Joan just said evenly after opening the door facing away from him as her face began to turn red. She had probably been expecting the knock to be from Toots or something, after all Jack never just knocked.

“Yeah, I uh-” Jack coughed a bit as he walked into the room, she had clearly been about to go to sleep. The fact that she was wearing one of his old shirts again as sleeping clothes was proof that he had caught her at an awkward time. “Look, about er uh before I’m uh sorry if I pushed you into anything you didn’t want and-”

“Pssh, since when have you cared about not being pushy?” Joan said in a harsh tone making, Jack cringe a bit. “You’ve always taken the chance to proposition me and any girl that catches your eye.”

“Yeah, you’re uh hot Joan and I er uh really want you, but I uh…I’d never force myself on a betty.” Jack states firmly. “I uh thought it was okay for me to kiss you, but I guess it wasn’t so I’m sorry. I mean I’d uh get it if you didn’t er uh want to talk to me ever, I just need you to know that I’m sor-”

“You don’t need to apologize Kennedy.” Joan interrupts, she finally turned in his direction again, but her head was bowed down a bit so her hair could cover up her red face. “I did want…to kiss you. I’m sorry if I made you feel bad it was just my first time and-”

“But you’re uh so hot?!” Jack cuts in catching Joan off guard. “That kiss…the making out that couldn’t have been your first time?!”

“Well, I guess I’m not everyone’s type like Cleo.” Joan just said a bit darkly.

“Forget those stupid bozos. They don’t know nothin’ about a quality betty.” Jack says causing Joan to smile a bit. “Cleo stuffs anyway.”

“Cleo stuffs her bra?!” Joan asked in disbelief there was a twinkle of mischief in her eyes though.

“Don’t go spreading that around…I er uh signed a wicked non-disclosure agreement.” Jack warns as Joan begins to laugh at this new information. “And off the record it’s not just her bra. But we’re uh getting off track. That kiss was really you’re uh first time?”

“Come on Kennedy, you must have been able to tell.” Joan proclaimed as she began to blush. “I must have been awful compared to the other girls you’ve been with.”

“Are you kidding Joanesy?” Jack questioned with a laugh shaking his head at her. “Those Bettys were nothin’ compared to ya.” Joan just rolled her eyes at him clearly not believing his words. “Hey it’s true! And I er uh certainly hadn’t wished to be kissing those Bettys as much as I’ve uh wished to kiss you.”

“You really know how to lay it on thick don’t you Kennedy?” Joan said shaking her head at him.

“I er uh know what I want and I uh say what I mean.” Jack says with a shrug before moving towards the door. “Night Joanesy.” He was half-way out the door when he felt Joan grab his arm.

“Jackie what ah…what do you want to do right now?” Joan asked in a nervous but hopeful tone.

He didn’t say a word as he shut the door and turned to face Joan once again. This time there was no doubts that this wasn’t mutual when their lips connected again. After all it was her with her arms around his neck who had pulled them in the direction her bed, he just sped up the trip by lifting her up and carrying her the rest of the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N and that’s the end of this chapter sorry about the wait but hopefully this made it worth it. Believe it or not I considered ending it with JFK saying good night. I went back and forth with it at least three times but then eventually I came to my senses.

**Author's Note:**

> And that’s the end of that chapter! Next chapter I think I’ll do from JFK pov that will be fun!


End file.
